1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method of selecting a resource of an application in a wireless terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method of selecting a resource of an application in a wireless terminal that can selectively download an optimum resource of the application appropriate for the wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a resource used in an application is configured for only one wireless terminal, and in the case in which it is necessary to support multiple wireless terminals, a method of preparing resources in to be used with the respective wireless terminals, coding the resources, and re-compiling the resources has been used to support multiple wireless terminals.
However, when the resources are prepared to be used with the respective wireless terminals, there is a problem in that the resources of the application should be developed taking into account screen sizes and resolutions of the respective different wireless terminal and a fragmentation phenomenon, i.e., that the application is classified for each wireless terminal due to incompatibility of binaries between the wireless terminals.